Recently, connecting from a mobile phone network to the internet has become possible. Users can access web sites on the internet using mobile terminals such as mobile phones. Generally, the memory capacity or the display screen size of a mobile terminal is small, and thus it is difficult to display a standard web page meant for a personal computer in its original size.
For this reason, related arts for providing divided web pages stepwise are disclosed in Patent documents 1 and 2, Non-patent document 1, and the like.
In Related Art 1 described in Patent Document 1, discontinuity of a tag structure is detected from an HTML document described by HTML (HyperText Markup Language), and the HTML document is divided before and after the discontinuity of the tag as a boundary on the basis of the upper limit capacity of a mobile terminal. When there is a line feed tag or a heading tag, it is divided before and after the line feed tag or the heading tag as the boundary. The number of divisions is determined for a table in the web page on the basis of the upper limit capacity of the mobile terminal. In Related Art 1, it is possible to divide a simple web page configuration formed of texts and tables without any problem. However, in Related Art 1, there is a problem that it is difficult to appropriately divide various web page configurations. On the other hand, in Related Art 2 described in Patent Document 2, a division point in a web page is determined on the basis of a distance between content components in the data description in an HTML document for displaying the web page formed of content components displayed on the screen. In Related Art 3 described in Non-patent document 1, a determination standard for determining a division point in a web page is created on the basis of a dispersion value of the distance values between content components in the data description in the HTML document.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-229106    [Patent document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-155147    [Non-patent document 1] Gen HATTORI, Kazunori MATSUMOTO, Fumiaki SUGAYA, “Dynamic Segmentation of a Web Page Based on Content-Distance Distribution”, Information Processing Society Paper (transaction) database (TOD), Vol. 47 No. SIG8, June, 2006